Tainted Leafs
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Naruto was a proud member of Konoha right…read to find out.


Tainted Leafs

Naruto was a proud member of Konoha right…read to find out.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

It was a nice morning in Konoha as it's most loyal ninja awoke on the day of the Chunin exam finals. "So it's finally time huh." Naruto got out of bed and flipped it over before moving some lose floorboards and pulls out a black duffle bag. He looks over to his leaf headband and smirks as he grabs it and opens the duffle bag. He puts on his headband and pulls out some clothes black in nature and quickly gets changed. Naruto smiles as he walks out of his apartment and heads for the stadium. Naruto makes great time and does as told waiting outside the stadium until the signal arrived. He heard them call his name multiple times to face Neji but he didn't move from his spot. Finally he was disqualified and Neji won their match. Neji went on some rant about fate and some shit. Naruto just rolled his eyes. Sasuke's match came up and Naruto got giddy until he found out Sasuke hadn't arrived yet either. He heard them postpone Sasuke's match to the end. He growled a bit in anger but quickly let it die. Shikamaru and Temari were next and finally a fight happened. In the end Shikamaru gave up sighting he had ran out of chakra. Kankuro and Shino were up but he heard Kankuro forfeit his match to Shino. Finally Gaara and Sasuke were back up. He waited when the crowd suddenly went crazy as Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the arena. "Sorry are we late?"

"Yes but we postponed your match so get out so we can begin." Kakashi just nodded as he left the arena to the stands. As he neared the other rookie Gennin and his fellow Jonin he saw them have weird looks.

"Hey Gai."

"Yosh my rival do you know what happened to Naruto-kun."

"Huh no how was his match."

"He didn't show up."

"What?"

"Yeah you seen him?"

"No not since I left to train Sasuke."

"What about Naruto?"

"I left him in capable hands." The three Jonin shot him dirty looks which he ignores.

"How good is Sasuke sensei?"

"Oh he should be fine Sakura." Sakura smiled as she turned to watch the fight. Everything was going fine until Gaara surrounded himself in sand. Sasuke jumped away trying to figure out what to do when an explosion happened in the Kage both above him. Naruto smirked as he heard the explosion.

"Show time." Naruto entered the arena as people started to fall asleep under Kabuto's genjutsu. Naruto smirked as he saw his old friends be unaffected by it. Naruto walked over to the arena wall as he saw Sasuke jump over to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei what should we do?" Before Kakashi could answer to the kids who had been joined by Neji a chuckle pulled them to look back towards the arena only to see Naruto on the ledge looking at them all but his eyes seemed colder than usual.

"Naruto where were you." Naruto just smirked as Sand and Sound nins started to come from all over.

"None of your business Hatake." Everyone is taken aback by Naruto's answer.

"Oi dobe what's your problem?"

"Simple these people that you are going to fight for would never even try to help me so why should I try to help them." Everyone is shocked as Naruto pulls something out of his pocket and they see it is a headband. He yanks off the Leaf headband and throws it at Kakashi as he dons the Sound headband.

"You traitor." Naruto smirked.

"How can I be a traitor when I was never loyal in the first place."

"You lie you were sad when Sasuke died."

"Duh he is important to Orochimaru-samas plans and I thought I had failed to make sure he lived and got entered to the Chunin exams stupid." Sakura recoiled as if she was struck but the one who was taking this worse of all was Hinata who was just barely awake due to her injuries.

"Why did you cheer on Hinata so hard then?"

"Simple if she and Neji continued to fight the likely hood that she or he would die go up I was hoping Neji would finish her before she could reach her potential but some people intervened on her behalf and I decided to make that cheesy declaration to keep Neji busy during the month off."

"Oh then why did you not show up and fight me?"

"Orders a good ninja knows how to follow orders even ones they don't like."

"You're outnumbered Naruto give up and since you haven't done anything we can go easy on you."

"Fool my jobs to keep you all busy so we can win this war."

"Naruto he's right you stand no chance." Naruto just smirks.

"Oh well then I'll just use my trump card." Suddenly black markings started to cover his body. "Curse seal stage one now who doesn't stand a chance Hatake." Kakashi cursed a bit he didn't expect that.

"Yosh we still have you cornered and you still stand no chance against me or Kakashi."

"He's right."

"Oh no what ever do I do." Suddenly the Naruto in front of them poofs away as the real Naruto comes up behind Kakashi and elbows him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Dynamic entry." Gai goes to kick Naruto but he steps aside and Gai connects with a Sand ninja. "You moved even though you knew I'd hit your ally why."

"Please he's a Sand nin I don't care." Gai growls. "Oh by the way how is Lee I hope he is out of the hospital before the exploding tags go off." Gai tenses.

"Gai go we'll take care of this." Gai nods before running off. "You are a soulless asshole." Naruto just smirked.

"Oh don't worry I don't plan on killing any of you."

"But you said you rigged the hospital to blow."

"Kind of hard when the tags aren't set to go off."

"Huh?"

"I can't beat Kakashi or Gai without level two of my curse seal and I can't use that yet so I had to get rid of both of them that's why Kakashi's out cold and now that Gai's gone let's begin."

"Why don't you want to kill us?"

"Simple you are the only ones who don't outright hate me so you deserve a chance to live."

"Oh please next you're going to say you hope we join Sound."

"How'd you know Kiba." Kiba growled.

"You're insane we aren't traitors." Naruto just sighed.

"After you all learn the truth I hope you see neither am I."

"That's it come on Akamaru." Akamaru barks as Kiba and him jump at Naruto who sighs.

"Come on Kiba I beat you when I wasn't trying how you going to beat me now." He moves out of the way of Kiba's tackle and backhands Akamaru right at Ino who catches the puppy. Ino sits Akamaru down as Choji tries to punch Naruto in the back of his head but Naruto ducks and spins hitting Choji in the side with an elbow. Naruto follows up with a knee to Choji's jaw and as the big boy stumbles back Naruto thrust his hands into Choji's throat. Why Choji is trying to regain his air Sakura comes with a punch but Naruto turns and catches her fist before head butting her in the face. As Sakura stagers back Ino tries to attack him but Naruto blocks everything and kicks Ino in the chest so hard she goes flying back into Sakura knocking both of them over some seats. Asuma and Kurenai nod as they see the Gennin cant beat Naruto without them to help but as they go to move an ANBU operative appears before them and flings off their mask to reveal it is Kabuto and he has a Sound headband on as well.

"Another traitor."

"Konoha betrayed me first." Asuma and Kurenai get into fighting stances as Kabuto covers his hands in green chakra. Naruto smirks as he dives to the side as Kiba tries to tackle him from behind.

"Stand still damn it," Naruto just smirks as Kiba dives again. Naruto jumps over him and kicks him in the back sending him to the floor. Sasuke and Neji look at each other and nod before moving in to attack Naruto. Naruto just smirks as Sasuke comes in with a flying kick which Naruto dodges and then weaves away from Neji's palm thrust and punches Neji in the face. Neji stumbles back and Sasuke charges from behind with Kiba Naruto turns at the last second and grabs Kiba and uses him to block Sasuke's punch then jumps off Kiba's back to flip over Neji and kick him in the back. All three tumble over each other. Choji and Shikamaru try to tackle Naruto but he jumps over them and then dives to the side as Shino sends some bugs at him.

"Hey Shino that's not fair fight me like a man." If the comment got to Shino he does not show it as he sends more bugs at Naruto. "Fine then but I warned you." Instead of getting away Naruto charges the bugs and grins as they cover him and slowly eat his chakra as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before calling on the Kyuubi's chakra and smirks as the bugs start to die. Shino notices his bugs starting to die and quickly calls them back. As the bugs fly away everyone is shocked to see Naruto covered in red chakra. He grins as some of the others take a step away from him. "What's the mater scared?" Kiba growled as he ran at Naruto with an elbow aimed at his back. At the last second Naruto disappears and reappears behind Ten-Ten and Hinata. "Too slow." Ten-Ten and Hinata jump as Naruto grins. "Aw Hinata don't you still like me." Hinata blushes but still stays away. "Probably for the best that you keep your distance the last people to show me kindness almost died." Everyone is shocked but keep their battle stances. "Well I'd love to play some more but it's time to wrap this up." Everyone tensed as Naruto grinned.

"Naruto wait." Naruto turns to see an old guy with white hair standing behind him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin and your god father." Naruto is caught off guard and stops dead in his tracks. Jiraiya reaches a hand out to Naruto and puts it on his shoulder. "I know you're hurt but don't let Orochimaru taint you please." Naruto shakes and Jiraiya thinks he is crying and moves in to hug him but as he pulls him in Naruto knees him in the family jewels. Jiraiya falls to his knees as the chakra around Naruto grows more chaotic.

"My god father the where were you huh where were you when I was being starved and beaten and people tried to kill me huh WHERE WERE YOU." Naruto grabs Jiraiya by the throat and slams a fist to his gut again and again before throwing him away. Suddenly Kabuto appears and puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Calm yourself Naruto or you will end up slaughtering people."

"You think I care."

"No but you don't want top kill your friends by accident do you." Naruto sighs as the red chakra fades.

"Fine but you." He points at Jiraiya. "When we meet again I'll enjoy killing you for abandoning me." Kabuto just sighs as he body flickers away with Naruto. Asuma and Kurenai come over winded from their fight.

"Are you all fine?" The kids nod as Jiraiya stands up.

"Kid can really punch hard."

"Jiraiya-sama what should we do."

:The battles mostly over I took care of the sand kid so you two get these kids to safety why I go try and help sensei." Asuma and Kurenai nod as the kids start to follow them out why Jiraiya runs towards the Kage booth.

Kage booth

Sarutobi heaved as he dodged around his old students attacks. "Why Orochimaru why?"

"Because the Leaf is more tainted then you think sensei I just want to clean it of it's taint a baptism by fire if you will." Sarutobi growled.

"You are a fool Orochimaru."

"Oh really."

"Yes." Suddenly Orochimaru smirks. Sarutobi turns only to stare in shock as Naruto is standing outside the barrier but what really gets the old man is the Sound headband on his forehead.

"Naruto-kun."

"Old man how's it going you don't look to well." Sarutobi grimaces a bit in pain.

"I've been better." Suddenly the barrier drops as the four body guards of Orochimaru jump to surround their master.

"Kukuku well sensei lucky for you I'm hear to teach you a lesson and not kill you." Kabuto shots a flare into the sky that goes off just as Jiraiya arrives on the scene. "We will meet again Jiraiya sensei until then Sound retreat." Orochimaru and the six Sound nins jump off as all over the village the Sound nins pull back leaving the Sand nins to fight alone who also quickly retreat.

"Something is wrong why did he just pull out when he was winning."

"I'm not sure Jiraiya-kun." Sarutobi falls to a knee.

"Sensei!" Jiraiya rushes over to the man.

"I'm fine but my old body cant take this anymore." Jiraiya nods as he helps his sensei stand up.

"Come on I'll get you to the hospital." Sarutobi just nods as the two take off.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: YES a real evil Naruto finally

Rogue: Yeah yeah calm down crazy

Chaos: 'foaming at the mouth' This is great

Rogue: Oh boy please read and review


End file.
